Come Back With Me
by Lynariae
Summary: "C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je reviens dans mon pays. Ce pays où je suis né, celui où j'ai grandi, celui où je suis devenu célèbre, celui que j'ai fuit il y a cinq ans suite au scandale que j'avais provoqué." - WooGyu-


C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je reviens dans mon pays. Ce pays où je suis né, celui où j'ai grandi, celui où je suis devenu célèbre, celui que j'ai fuit il y a cinq ans suite au scandale que j'avais provoqué. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour, jour de mon anniversaire qui plus est, où j'avais décidé pour le bien du groupe de le quitter et où je l'avais annoncé au manager.

Je me souviens que, quelques jours plus tôt, j'avais fini bourré dans un bar du centre ville et je m'étais battu avec un homme qui nous avait insultés, mon groupe et moi. Le lendemain, les journaux s'étaient déjà emparés de l'histoire et des centaines de fans avaient retournés leur veste. J'étais le leader mais, c'était bien moi qui les mené à leur perte. Je pris difficilement mais rapidement ma décision de quitter le groupe et le vingt-neuf Avril, j'étais dans un avion pour l'Angleterre, où je comptais bien me faire oublier. Je me souviens de la tristesse des autres membres quand je leur ai annoncé mon départ mais, j'ai fait le bon choix car aujourd'hui, bien qu'ils ne soient plus que six, les INFNITE sont toujours sur le devant de la scène.

C'est WooHyun qui est devenu le nouveau leader car, si j'ai bien compris, DongWoo refusait de me succéder. Ils sont toujours très connus et je suis énormément fier d'eux. Même de l'autre côté de la planète, j'ai suivit tout ce qu'ils faisaient et je les soutenais.

Le seul membre avec lequel je suis resté en contact est Sung Jong mais les autres ne sont pas au courant. Il est d'ailleurs au courant de mon retour aujourd'hui mais ne pouvait venir me chercher à cause d'une répétition du groupe.

Cela me fais bizarre d'être à l'Incheon Airport et de ne voir aucun troupeau de fans à l'horizon, aucun agent de sécurité me protégeant, juste moi et moi seul. Je n'ai pas camouflé mon visage. A quoi bon ? Je n'ai pas changé physiquement mais je ne suis plus le Sung Kyu d'avant. Je ne suis plus qu'un mec ordinaire qui rentre chez lui après avoir passé cinq ans dans un pays étranger.

Un groupe de fille me regarde bizarrement et un sourire sadique apparait sur le visage de l'une d'entre elles. Ok, là, je la sens mal .. Alors que je passais à côté d'elles, je me retrouve je-ne-sais-comment sur le sol à recevoir des coups de pieds dans le ventre et dans le visage. Celle au sourire sadique s'accroupit à côté de moi et dit :

- Je n'ai pas put t'atteindre par le passé mais aujourd'hui, j'ai put. Tu as bien fait de quitter le groupe car je te détestais. Bon, sur ce, au revoir.

Et elle repart comme si ne rien n'était. Pourquoi j'ai pris l'avion qui arrivait alors que l'aéroport était plein à craquer et que, pourtant, personne ne m'est venu en aide ? Je me relève tant bien que mal, récupère ma valise puis prends un taxi qui me conduit à mon nouvel appartement. Nouvel appartement qui est en réalité le premier que les INFINITE ont partagé et que j'ai put récupérer. Une fois arrivé et entré, je peux constater qu'il semble plus grand en étant vide. Je vais directement à la salle de bain et aperçois dans le miroir que l'un des coups qui m'a atteint au visage m'a fait saigner l'arcade. Je a nettoie consciencieusement avec un peu d'eau quand quelques coups se font entendre contre la porte. Je retourne donc dans le salon et ouvre la porte. Une chose que je peux identifier comme Sung Jong me saute au cou, nous faisant tous deux tombers au sol. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur mon épaule et comprends d'où cela vient quand il sort sa tête de mon cou. De nombreuses larmes coulent surs ses joues alors qu'il me dit :

- Hyung ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Les mails, ce n'est vraiment pas pareil ..

- Je sais Sung Jong. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre tendrement contre mon torse bien que l'on soit toujours couché par terre. Il se relève finalement et je fais de même. Il pousse alors un cri d'exclamation et demande :

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à l'arcade ?

- Oh .. Juste une anti fan qui m'a gentiment accueillit à l'aéroport.

- Sérieux ?!

- Oui .. Malheureusement ..

Il me fait un bref câlin, me prend la main et m'attire hors de l'appartement puis referme la porte à clé derrière nous. Un bandeau se pose sur mes yeux et je le sens me pousser. J'avance donc et finis mon parcours en montant dans une voiture.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le bandeau quitte mes yeux et je remarque immédiatement que l'on est dans le parking de l'immeuble où se trouve leur appartement. Je me retourne vers Sung Jong et dis d'un ton catégorique :

- Ramène-moi chez moi.

Tout aussi catégoriquement, il me répond :

- NON HYUNG !

- Soit pas insolent avec moi dongsaeng !

- Tu viens avec moi !

- Surement pas !

Je me tourne à nouveau vers la portière mais vois qu'elle est ouverte. Je lâche un soupire à fendre l'âme et descend finalement de voiture. C'est vrai que je veux les revoir tout de même après tout ce temps. J'entre dans l'ascenseur avec Sung Jong, une appréhension parcourant mon corps, et me retrouve quelques instants plus tard devant une porte ouverte que vient de franchir mon dongsaeng en criant un : « je suis de retour et j'ai une surprise avec moi ! ». Je me risque à aller jusqu'au salon en entendant des pas y accourir puis un grand silence quand je me retrouve face à cinq paires d'yeux exorbités. J'inspire un bon coup et lâche un faible « salut », rapidement interrompu par une gifle qui me fait tourner la tête sous la force du coup. J'aurais dut me douter que mon retour ne serait pas au gout de tout le monde. Je porte une main à ma joue endolorie et lâche un :

- Bonjour Monsieur le Leader. Quel bel accueil à ton prédécesseur.

Je me tourne vers le maknae et lui dis que je rentre quand une voix, celle d'Hoya, dit un « Non » sec avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de continuer en disant :

- Ne pars pas à nouveau comme ça. Cinq ans c'est long SungKyu. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

- Pas pour tout le monde visiblement ..

En faisant allusion à WooHyun, je baisse la tête. Peu à peu, chacun des membres vient m'étreindre. Tous sauf celui que je voulais à nouveau dans mes bras, tous sauf WooHyun. Je ne ferais tout de même aucun pas vers lui. Je vois pourtant une larme glisser sur sa joue avant qu'il ne dise dans un sanglot :

- JE TE DETESTE ! Pourquoi tu es revenu alors que tu nous as abandonné lâchement il y a cinq ans ?!

- Je n'avais pas prévu de venir vous voir ! C'est Sung Jong qui m'a entrainé ici. Mais, je peux repartir.

- Non ! Avant, je dois te parler. Seul à seul.

Il se saisit alors de mon poignet et me tire dans sa chambre. Il me force à m'asseoir sur son lit et s'asseoit à côté puis se tourne vers moi. Une multitude d'émotions passent sur son visage : de la tristesse, de la colère, de la gêne, de l'amour et de petites rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues avant qu'il ne se jette à mon cou pour m'embrasser. Comme un automatisme, mes yeux se ferment et mes bras encerclent son dos. Il se recule après un court baiser et me questionne :

- Toi aussi ? Toi aussi tu m'aimes toujours après tout ce temps ? Toi aussi tu n'as pas put m'oublier ?

- WooHyun .. Bien sur que je t'aime toujours. Bien sur que je ne t'ai pas oublié. Ces cinq ans .. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement mais tu m'as atrocement manqué. Si tu savais comme je le regrette ..

- Reviens. Reviens dans les INFINITE. Redeviens le leader. C'est ton rôle, pas le mien !

- Je dois voir ça avec le directeur mais, je veux revenir dans le groupe. Pour les gars, pour les fans mais surtout pour toi.

Il me force à m'allonger et se blottit dans mes bras. Je commence doucement à caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Et je nous revois, il y a six ans, dans notre petite chambre de l'ancien appartement. Nous étions insouciants et plein de vie. Tout pouvait nous arriver que rien ne nous aurait atteints puisque nous étions ensemble. C'est ce que nous avons crut jusqu'au scandale. Ce jour là, plus que moi, c'est toi que cet homme avait insulté et, malgré la petite dispute que nous venions d'avoir et qui m'avais conduit ici, je n'avais put le tolérer.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Six mois ont passé depuis mon retour en Corée où j'ai dut subir une remise à niveau mais nous voici aujourd'hui pour présenter le nouveau membre des INFNITE. Nouveau ? Pas tout à fait, ce n'est qui moi qui revient à ma place de leader.

LeadGyu est de retour. J'espère que vous me soutiendrez ! FIGHTING !

**_NEW MEMBER : KIM SEONGGYU, THE COMEBACK !_**

* * *

_Je ne pouvais décemment pas le finir sans du WooGyu (a)_


End file.
